Talk:Miles-Maya Relationship/@comment-4127080-20140209193314
A lot of people think there relationship is undeveloped. I actually don't think they are undevepoled, Ever since Maya ever found Cam in Miles she did nothing but hate him. They went from a rival then slowly became friends then they slowly became a couple. Even if they were still undevepoled I would still ship them if they treat each other like respect. Drianca and Eclare are overdevepoled I a pefer them over Marisol/Mo, Hazel/Jimmy, and Chantay/Danny. All of those three couples had more than about 3 storylines and they were all health. Drianca and Eclare wer overdevepoled and both girls got cheated on. Look I knw they a both keeping big secret to each other but it's understandable. To be fair Maya has talk to anybody about Cam's suicide not even to her own sister. The only reason Zig, Tori, and Tristan know about Maya's pass relationship because they all went to Degrassi during Cam's death but if Maya could keep it a secret from them then she would. If Maya didn't went to Degrassi in her freshman year then came to Degrassi in her Sophmore year as in all new character then she wouldn't tell NO ONE about Cam. Not even Eli told Clare about Julia right away. She is moving on is taking baby steps. Miles not telling Maya about his homelife is also understandable. The only person who knows is CHewy but I doubt Miles told him. I'm pretty sure Chewy witness it and Miles probably told him to not tell anybody. If somebody knows about his abusive father then there is a highly good chance this will go to the police this can go to so many ways. If the court decide it's not safe for him then he could be sent to a group home. Being in the system sucks especially if your Miles age. If babies/kids have a hard time being adopted imagine a teenager. Usually teenager once they turn 18 they ended up being in the street since they have no job, no money, and no place to live. Usually if he is in the system there a good chance he would never ever see his loves ones again. I know someone who is in the system me and him were kinda friends we had history together and we were neighbors and one day he never came to school and I found out by his best friend he went to the system. He never even said goodbye to his other friends or to his own girlfriend. He can always live with Chewy but by law since Chewy's parents don't have any legal right to Miles the court has to get involved and they will ask question on why he wants to live with Chewy when both of his parents are still alive. Joey was took Craig in but he was willing to pull a few strings without the court knowing but not many people are like Joey. What if his sliblings go the the system as well. In Summertime it said he had more than one slibling and not every family is willing to take in more than one kid in. I doubt Miles wants his slibling who might have never been abuse by their father taken out of there own home and ended up getting seperate and never ever seeing each other. Also living with Maya may not be an objection. Not many parents will let there daughter's boyfriend live with them. Also what if the court don't find proof that Miles is being abuse and sees he lives in a nice home. If it ruin his dad's image then he would make Miles' life a living hell and would treat him worse than ever. It's not easy for niether of them to open up if they do it may come in a price to both of them.